It's a bet COMPLETE
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack is stressed about exams and Bobby doesn't make things easier when he starts a bet with him. Will Jack win or will Bobby?


**It's a bet**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters. If I did I would keep Jack all to myself!_ )

**.**

**.**

Jack was dragging his feet through the door when he got home. His backpack felt like it weighed a whole ton and his eyes were ready to stay shut for a week. He knew he could sleep for a week but he had two more days of exams to get through. Not to mention...graduation.

The word alone had never held any real meaning to Jack before he had become a Mercer. Now that he was Evelyn's son it held a lot of meaning. To both of them.

"Jackie, you look exhausted." Evelyn's voice exclaimed.

"I am." Jack replied pratically falling onto the couch next to Bobby.

"Exams kicking your little fairy behind?" Bobby asked.

"Shut up Bobby." Jack muttered. "Least I _can_ pass my exams."

"Hey, I got through my tests." Bobby replied.

"Barely." Angel stated as Evelyn lightly shook her head but continued knitting.

"You think Jackie is smarter than me?" Bobby asked playing along.

"Dude, he _knows_ I'm smarter than you." Jack replied with a tired smirk.

"You calling me dumb? I bet you couldn't get scores higher than what mine were."

"Wanna make it a bet then?" Jack challenged.

"Yes. With Ma and Angel as our witnesses, let's make it official." Bobby stated.

Evelyn lightly chuckled at her oldest and youngest son.

"What happens if I don't get higher scores?" Jack asked.

"You have to go the _entire_ summer without playing your precious guitar and I can call you a fairy at any time I want without you saying anything back." Bobby answered.

"What?" Jack exclaimed not liking the idea of not being able to play his instrument and hated the thought of Bobby calling him his least favorite nickname without him protesting against it.

"Hey you started this bet." Bobby declared.

"Alright and if I do beat your scores?"

"I will take over your share of chores for the entire summer _and_ I won't call you fairy for that same amount of time." Bobby answered.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Jack looked over to Evelyn.

"If that's what he offers honey." She said.

"Alright then. It's a bet." Jack declared shaking hands with his oldest brother.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Equations bite_. Jack thought miserably as he looked over his notes.

Tomorrow he had three exams. Trigonomotry, English III and Anatomy. The notes for all three subjects were spread all over his bed and desk in neat rows and stacks.

He stood from his chair and stretched greatly before sitting down with a loud sigh and rolling his chair over to his bed to look over a few Anatomy notes.

It was only around five thirty since school was being let out early for the last few days because of testings. The entire school only had one exam today so it spared him a bigger headache and gave him more time to study.

The bet he made with his oldest brother was too good to pass up. It was a total win situation for him if it went his way. He could ace all of his exams, graduate and go the entire summer chore free. But best of all _no fairy nickname_!

After spending nearly forty minutes on his Anatomy notes, Jack rolled back over to his desk to continue his math equations.

He wanted to beat Bobby on this bet and he was going to spend every waking moment he could studying.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"She actually drew up a contract?" Angel chuckled looking over the typed contract of the bet made between his brother's.

"Yea." Bobby sighed as they neared Jack's room. "That's the reason mom needs Jack to get his skinny a** downstairs. Not just for dinner."

Angel chuckled again as he looked at the paper while Bobby knocked on Jack's door.

"Jack?" he asked opening the door when he didn't get an answer.

He looked into the room and right spotted Jack passed out on his desk with various notes surrounding him.

"Guess he's taking this bet seriously." Angel said as Bobby walked into the room.

"Or he really doesn't want to be called a fairy for the summer." the older brother replied and lightly shook Jack's shoulder. "Jack. Jack, wake up."

Jack lightly moaned as he slowly sat up looking confused and tired.

"Hey, it's time for dinner. Come on." Bobby said.

Jack sighed as he stood, stretched and followed his brother's downstairs.

"Don't cram too much Jackie." Angel warned. "I did and it didn't turn out well."

"You can barely read anyway." Bobby joked as they walked into the dinning room where Evelyn was putting the last of the food on the table.

"Did you boys show Jackie the contract?" she asked.

"No. Angel was too busy bragging about his illiteracy." Bobby answered snatching the contract and handing it to Jack.

"Wow Bobby. Big words." Jack muttered with a smirk as he read the paper while taking his seat.

"Fairy."

"Bobby, did you read it and make sure that it's right?" Evelyn asked sitting next to Jack.

"Yeah. I read it. It's the way we arranged it." Bobby answered.

"Yep. Sounds good." Jack added as he finished reading the paper.

"Good. Now both of you sign it." Evelyn said handing Jack a pen.

The oldest and youngest brother's signed the contract with Evelyn and Angel signing as witnesses.

"This is going to be the most tense bet between any of us yet." Angel declared with a huge grin.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

It was early the next morning when Bobby walked out of his room and heard rushing noises coming from Jack's room. He could also hear faint curses and mutters from the other side of the door.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it flew open. Jack rushed out and down the stairs with his backpack in hand.

"Where's the fire?" He called after his youngest brother with a laugh as he walked down the stairs.

"Shut up man!" Jack yelled from the kitchen before running by with an apple held between his teeth while grabbing his jacket from the coat rack before rushing out the door.

"What's up with him?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen where Evelyn was making breakfast.

"He thinks he's running late." Evelyn answered. "He's nearly twenty minutes early. I think that bet and stress from finals are getting him mixed up a bit."

"Try a lot." Bobby stated grabbing a cup and pouring the freshly made coffee into it.

"I found your test scores from your last year of school." Evelyn said holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Ah the good ol' days." Bobby sighed sarcastically. He hated having to go to school but it had made his mother so happy to see him try to better himself and then graduate.

He took the paper, unfolded it and chuckled seeing his grades.

_Algebra: 72_

_Athletics: 99_

_English lll: 75_

_Biology: 70_

_Wood Shop: 85_

_Mechanics: 87_

_Art: 79_

_History: 71_

"Yep, good times." He repeated with a grin. He knew he wouldn't have been able to pass his exams with flying colors.

But he had passed. Surprising his mother, teachers and mostly himself. That same night he had done something he never thought he would ever do before being taken in by Evelyn.

He walked across the stage wearing his cap and gown and recieved his diploma. That very diploma was frammed in the living room alongside Jerry's and Angel's. Under each of those diploma's the brother's were standing with Evelyn in the picture wearing their gowns and holding their dilpoma.

Now only Jack was left.

Bobby knew that his youngest brother had nothing to worry about. Jack had always been a smart kid when it came to school. If anything, Jack is probably the smartest one out of the four of them and would most likely be the only one of them to go to college instead of just making last minute plans like the rest of them.

Deep down, Bobby knew that Jack would have a good future. It would certainly be a pleasant change from the horrible past he had come from.

"Yeah, Jackie's got nothing to worry about." Bobby stated. "I'm pretty sure he'll do alright. But my Athletic score is gonna be tough to beat though."

"Don't count your chickens too early Bobby." Evelyn advised. "Jackie may surprise you."

"Ma, the only way he'll surprise me now is if he says he has a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend." Bobby replied with a grin and chuckle.

"Bobby!" Evelyn lightly scolded failing to hide a smirk. She knew very well that the gay jokes had been part of the reason that Jack had been able to open up to them when he came to the Mercer home.

Bobby had come up with the idea out of nowhere and started calling Jack a fairy.

One day Bobby ended up getting kicked in the knee after saying the nickname one too many times in one day. The oldest brother hadn't even realized how much damage had been done until he had changed his clothing and saw that his knee was nearly popped out of place.

He spent the next two months wearing a knee brace and warming the bench during hockey practice.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack walked through the front door with a heavy and relived sigh. He placed his jacket on an empty hook before walking upstairs to his room.

_Only three more tests._ he told himself. _Just three more._

While trying to be happy that there were only three tests left, Jack couldn't help but hate the fact that he still had more tests to take.

He walked into his room, sat at his desk and started to get his books and notes out of his backpack.

"Jackie?"

The said young man turned around and saw his mother walk in carrying a plate and glass.

"How was school today?" She asked placing the plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies and a glass of cold coke on the desk.

"Not too day but still exhausting. Thanks Ma." He answered and grabbed one of the cookies.

"Which tests do you have tomorrow?" Evelyn asked.

"I have Music, BCIS and Economics." he answered.

"Well we all know that you'll do just fine with Music." Evelyn said with a chuckle.

Jack laughed with his mother. After finding out he had a passion for playing the guitar, Jack had joined the school band and played electric and bass guitar. It spared him from having to march in the dorky half time shows and it allowed him to learn more than one instrument. He had taken up piano and drums rather nicely.

Naturally, being in the band all four years of high school didn't make Bobby cut back on the gay jokes. Jack always ignored the jokes made to him about his music. It was the one time that Bobby could never get a rise out of his youngest brother.

"Sweetie, take some time to relax a little. I know that you want to pass your exams and beat Bobby but you're stressing yourself." Evelyn advised. "Come watch TV with me for a while. We can watch Jeproady."

It was a tempting offer. He did feel he needed a break and he did have extra time to study later since school was out early again.

"Ok." he agreed picking up his plate and drink and followed his mother downstairs. He sat down on the couch with his mother and the TV channel was switched to the program they agreed on just as it started.

Only ten minutes had gone by when Bobby and Angel showed up to find Evelyn and Jack struggling to answer the questions on the screen.

"Digits! It's digits!" Jack half shouted as if the person on the screen could hear him.

"Calm down Jackie-poo." Angel chuckled. "I thought you'd be studying right now."

"I convinced him to take a break." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Fairy." Bobby teased.

Jack right away switched moods and Evelyn could tell. Bobby and Angel walked toward the kitchen and once they were out of sight Jack stood.

"Jack, don't let him get to you." she said.

"I just want to rub my grade in his face if I beat his scores. I really don't want to be called a fairy for the entire summer either. Sorry Ma. Gotta get back to hitting the books." Jack said before heading back upstairs.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby was up early the next morning in hopes of easing Jack's nerves a bit. He had breakfast cooked and waiting by the time his youngest brother came charging down the stairs looking panicked like he had the day before.

"Hey, hey, calm down Jack." Bobby said grabbing hold of his brother. "You're early. Just like you were yesterday. Calm down and have some breakfast. I'll drive you to school to make sure you wont' be late."

Jack looked at his brother suspiciously but gave in. Having only the apple to eat yesterday didn't help much on his concentration during his English exam. He knew he would need something bigger to eat this morning since he had Economics and BCIS.

He sat at the table where a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and sausage patties were waiting for him.

"Why are you being so nice to me this morning?" Jack asked and took a drink of his orange juice.

"What? Can't I be a good big brother and make you something to eat before you go to school?"

Bobby saw the skeptic look his baby brother gave him and chuckled.

"Ok. Mom asked me to lay off a little after you went back upstairs to study yesterday. She says that you're stressed out and I can see that you are. Relax a little Jackie. You'll do alright." he said.

Jack looked back his now empty plate and lightly nodded.

"You ready? I'll drop you off." Bobby asked standing.

"Yeah." Jack answered taking one last drink of his juice before putting the dishes in the sink and grabbing his things. He put his jacket on just as they walked out the front door and he was greeted by the cool spring air.

It was cool enough for him not wear a jacket but his teachers must have thought otherwise. He was lucky that he took his jacket with him yesterday or else he would have froze during his tests. It seemed that the teachers wanted their students to freeze during their last few days there.

The two brother's climbed into Bobby's car and soon they were on their way toward the school. As they pulled up to the building, Bobby couldn't help but make a face.

"Brings back memories?" Jack asked with a knowing smirk.

"Too many." Bobby answered and pulled up to the sidewalk. "I'm just glad that I ain't here anymore."

Jack chuckled and climbed out the car. "Later man."

"See ya Jack." Bobby called and watched his brother head to the doors of the school. He waited until Jack was inside the building before taking off. It almost felt like when Jack was a kid again.

He'd bring him to school and sit in the car until he saw his brother disappear into the school. Jack was safe now but when he had been a kid it was a bit tougher.

The oldest brother was just glad that this was Jack's final year and he could be free to do whatever wanted with his life.

He made it home and when he walked in he spotted his mother already dressed.

"Bobby. There you are." she exclaimed.

"What's going on Ma?" he asked.

"I'm about to go shopping for a new dress. Jackie's graduation is tomorrow night. Do you have what you're going to wear or do you want to come with me and look around for something?"

"I'll come with. I've been in the house too much lately. Driving Jack to school brought back some memories too. Little fairy."

Evelyn shook her head with a light smile as she grabbed her keys and purse.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Later that afternoon Evelyn, Bobby and Angel were sitting at the table having a late lunch when they heard the front door open and close.

"It's all finally over." Jack muttered walking in, sitting down and propping his head up with a hand.

"Good. You look like a wreck." Angel stated before turning back to his plate.

"Thanks for the concern." Jack muttered as his eyes drooped.

"Careful fairy. Might fall asleep." Bobby warned before taking a drink of his beer.

"Bobby," Evelyn lightly scolded.

"What? I'm just sa..."

_Thud_

The three looked up and saw that Jack had landed face first on the table. Asleep!

"Poor thing." Evelyn said and noticed that Jack had been holding an envelope in his hand. She took it and saw that it had already been opened. Inside was a report card.

"Guess school got harder since we've been out." Bobby said amazed that Jack could sleep so soundly after landing face first on the table.

"Guess so." Angel agreed equally amazed.

"But he's going to have a nice summer." Evelyn said.

"What do you mean Ma?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn handed Bobby the report card.

The two brothers looked over the paper and noticed that they were looking at Jack's exam scores.

"I don't believe this." Bobby sighed in defeat.

"D**n." Angel exclaimed in further amazement.

_Trigonomotry: 92_

_English III: 96_

_Anatomy: 91_

_Economics: 91_

_BCIS: 95_

_Music: 100_

_Journalism: 98_

_Chemistry: 93_

Bobby looked over at Jack.

"Smart little fairy." he stated.

Angel laughed. "He passed your scores by twenty points on everything."


End file.
